


Black Cat Blues

by Azorathoth



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, i wanted to ship him with a black girl tbh, she's a cat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azorathoth/pseuds/Azorathoth
Summary: Lithe, flexible body. Flowing black hair. Willful, amber eyes. It’s on stress filled days like these that he wanted to see her.





	Black Cat Blues

There was a cat the Sebastian fancied taking care of, ever since he’d started his employment for the young master.

She was a young, beautiful thing. She was so unlike the bumbling, incompetent people he was forced to socialize with. She was sensible and affectionate and happy with his acts of kindness. She kept herself clean and even retouched her appearance during their meetings after she ate, like a true lady. It was easier for the butler to think of this animal as a lady than many of the nobles he encountered during his quest for a soul to devour.

This little beast was never caught doing or saying anything useless - her little meows were communications of politeness for his benefit, and the twisting of her body when she was lifted and her paws were touched was also for his ease. Likely it was primarily for her own comfort, but conveniently it helped him as well.

The butler envied this little stray. He saw a lot of himself in this free, opportunist, and beautifully constructed cat. Parting with her was always a sweet sorrow, but he faithfully visited her at his most tense and she would soothe the knots in his back by lightening the load on his shoulders, if only for a moment. Being a black cat in such mysterious, superstitious and magically inclined times had to be harrowing.

This was no clearer than when Sebastian found her, a softly crumpled pile in the place he’d left her last, after a storm passed during the night.

How long had he left her there, body curled, but loose, breathing shallow and her shiny fur wet and matted and cold? Was she sick or hurt? What a creature deserving of his pity.

So he does take pity on the creature and lifts her, that prideful, strong body curling into him, letting the water of her fur soak into his clothing - he’d need a new jacket, that's for sure.

But that was a tiny transgression compared to the needs of this gorgeous and adorable creature. The people of Egypt certainly had the right idea those many years ago.

She ends up toweled off and on his perfectly made bed, curled up for warmth and looking for nothing else. Sebastian, secure in the well being of such a core part of his daily routine, took the liberty of petting her five times exactly before leaving her to take care of his contractually mandated duties.

When she awoke, she was warm and very notably inside. She stretched and yawned, one action following the other in a steady rhythm. Her nails dig into the top cover, pulling them back and giving her the idea to slip under them. So she does, laying as comfortably as possible against the bed.

It’s some time later that Sebastian returns, his steps echoing in the hall approaching the door. He doesn't bother knocking as he enters his own room, stunned by the sight in front of him.

Lithe, flexible body. Flowing black hair. Willful, amber eyes.

Looking at him through dark eyelashes, peering out from a rich, mahogany face.

The woman in Sebastian’s bed blinks slowly at him, a familiar expression of her trust in him, the mop of unruly hair on her head falling into her eyes as she shifts her position. Her back arches when she sits up, bare shoulders exposing the fact that the once-feline was naked. She doesn't smile like a person would, her eyes instead dancing with light in a way that was also familiar. She makes a distinctly ungraceful noise in her throat, her vocal chords unfamiliar to herself, but one that reminded the demon of her sweet chirps.

It was still the nameless stray he fed and pampered with affection, but to see her in a form so clumsy and human was…

Well it was.

He approached her and she shifts again, moving to face him fully and exposing herself completely, engaged wholly with him.

His eyes and movement never falters as he gently pets her hair, letting her lean into the touch. Bare breasts never phased him before, and they wouldn't now.

He takes her hand and she doesn't protest, letting him run his thumbs across the center of her palm, trailing up her finger. Her appendages twitch, like the corners of her lips in a subdued facsimile of a smile, an action unfamiliar but instinctual.

Sebastian pulls her from the bed, taking in the stray’s new form finally, keeping her sure on unsteady feet. 

Head to toe, she was wrapped in nothing but dark skin, something Sebastian rarely saw among noblemen, and never among the English nobility. Her cheekbones were high and her nose long and button, an odd combination that reflected her previously feline features. Her eyes were wide and her jaw sharp and sure. She wasn't conventionally attractive to the English, maybe even generally among humans, but the the demon thought her more than easy on the eyes.

“Ss… A-aahn…”

She attempts a sound, wanting his attention, and so he gives it, turning them both so he may sit on the bed and she may sit in his lap, much like they always have. He strokes her sides and runs fingers through her mane, detangling as he goes. He makes a checklist in his head of all the things she’d need, letting her cling to his jacket as she’s pampered as per usual.

 

“Sebastian.”

There isn't a pause in the butler’s actions as he pours his young master tea, hearing his sniff of protest. He sneezes very shortly after, sneer clear on his face.

“Yes, young master?”

“You haven't been smuggling  _ cats _ into your living quarters again, have you?”

“Of course not. I’ve abstained from taking in more random cats, as per your orders.”

The little tyrant’s nose crinkled in clear disbelief. “Well, I suppose I could be wrong, but I’ve been hearing of those other buffoons finding hairs. Black ones.”

“Well, I have black hair, now don't I, young master?” Sebastian’s eyes finally cut to his glorified meal, his smile unwavering. The boy’s expression doesn’t shift.

“ _ If _ there’s a cat, get rid of it. And clean this place of its filth, I don't want to be constantly irritated.”

“Of course. And, young master?”

Ciel offers a huff in response, but he was listening. 

Sebastian can’t help the snide smile that crosses his face as he gathers himself to leave the room, shooting his last comment over his shoulder as he exits. “You really should refrain from speaking ill of a house guest.”

 

And with that fleeting comment, the gig was up, so to speak.

So here his perfect stray was, standing in front of the young master, hair a bit better tamed and in a floor length dress, just hiding her bare feet.

He tried to get shoes on her feet, but she protested so strongly that he couldn't help but relent. 

They were staring at each other, herself in challenge and Ciel in fascination. 

“Explain.” Was the short tempered order from the boy. Sebastian was quick to form a story from scratch.

“This young lady is of noble blood,” he begins, gaging the earl’s reaction. He gives away little, but enough to show disbelief. “From a kingdom in Western Africa that I have frequented in the past. She seemed to have been separated from her handmaids and escort in an attack of some sort. She understands English, but otherwise knows how to speak little.”

“And why didn't you inform me of our  _ guest _ ?”

“I had to make accommodations -”

“What could that possibly mean - ?”

“Her clothes were not suitable for wear in front of you’d m’lord. They were torn to shreds, you see.”

Ciel obviously did not buy a word of the story. So he turns to the stray, eye narrowed. “You. Is this story true?”

She doesn't answer immediately, and for a moment Sebastian is worried that his lessons didn’t take, but her voice soon rings clear.

“Yes, Earl Phantomhive,” she almost slurs, finding difficulty maneuvering her soft lips around the words. She takes another pause before suddenly appearing to gain her wits, perfectly reasonable of a foreigner who knew the land’s customs but was not used to them. Once more, Sebastian was impressed with her. She curtsies to the boy quickly and perfectly, like she was taught. “Ahn, my apologies. I hope I do not cause any inconvenience to you.”

Ciel holds her under a scrutinous gaze, still suspicious. “What is your name and title among your people.”

She meets his eyes easily. Her inability to be modest lend credence to the claim of her heritage, but was born only of her remaining instincts. “I am Adebowale, first of four, daughter of Chikere, enforcer of the west borders.”

“Then we will return you to him, Lady Adebowale.”

Ciel was first to tear away his gaze from those honey eyes, looking over some paperwork on his desk. What anyone would call dismissive, Adebowale called a victory. She clears her throat daintily, hand over her lips and peering at the little noble through long lashes. He narrows his eyes at her, as if impatient, but the butler knows better - he gives the lady Elizabeth the same look when she does something endearing and yet unladylike. Those eyes of hers were weapons. She then makes an unsure noise, as if not sure how to express herself before turning to the demon.

“My apologies my lord, but her father was slain in the attack. Lady Adebowale would like to request temporary lodging until she may find her attackers and bring them to justice. She requested only sleeping quarters, but as this is the Phantomhive manor, I took it upon myself to show her the utmost hospitality.”

Ciel rolls his eyes. “I’m sure. She may stay until the end of the month. After that she must depart. That will be all.”

“Earl Phantomhive?”

It takes all of Ciel’s power not to snap as he hears the foreigner call his name in that strange mumbling tone, watching her approach his desk. Sebastian doesn't give away his own confusion as she beckons the boy forward with a hand, hinging at the hips to lean forward slightly over the dark wood desk.

“I wish to thank you, as is customary where I am from.” She leans forward cautiously, letting the earl make his choice. He thinks on it before following her instructions and matching her lean, unsure as to her intentions.

She places a kiss high on one cheekbone, and then the other, making the boy jump as if he were electrocuted. She then kisses him chastely and swiftly on the lips, leaving him completely red about the face. She straightens up, hands clasped demurely in front of her. “Ah, and please. Call me Ade.”

She turns on her heel and sweeps out of the room before either man can comment, her pale pink dress fluttering behind her, prompting Sebastian to also, politely, take his leave.

Maybe he had taught the feline too well. The way she threw her weight around was more like a demon than the man expected, and the way she moved was alluring, but never overtly sexual. It was a flash of bare ankles, the stretch of her back, the roll of her head. She had Bardroy practically eating out of the palm of her chestnut hands, though he was reluctant at first, and Finnian adored her, hiding no blush and soaking in her sunny praise. Mei Rin even seemed enthralled, an adult feminine energy meeting her own. She was clumsy and perhaps childish, but even the most childish adult had little in common with actual children.

Ade won over everyone with a level of charm that came naturally. Tanaka even offered her tea when she spread out next to him in a sunny spot on the ground.

Ciel was the only one suspicious of the girl - as he should be - but beyond that he was intrigued, because while those other three were easy to win over, the longing looks Sebastian threw her way were nauseating. Subtle and unseeable to those less prudent, but eyeroll-inducing nonetheless.

What mere girl could make his butler so taken with her?

The boy sat Ade at a table, a simple chess board between them. “You know how to play, yes?”

“A little.” She confessed with a smooth smile, her intonation still a bit under enunciated. “I know the rules, but this game is not so popular yet where I am from. I infrequently have, ahnnn… opponents.”

Ciel sets the board, like a proper gentleman, and allows her to be white - a further courtesy.  She makes the first move clumsily, and within a half hour he’s beaten her.

She’s not overly intelligent, he muses, resetting the board for another game as she meekly says, ‘ah, you are skilled at this game’. They play again, and it takes a little longer to beat her. He edits his mental note: a capable learner.

It takes another ten rounds before they reach the first stalemate, an event that doesn’t excite any whooping or hawing - it’s not that he expected it, but the excited gleam in her eyes and her slight smile makes him think she’d go mad over a  _ tie _ .

“This was a wonderful learning experience, Earl Phantomhive.” She is perfectly polite in her words, but the way she smooths out her dress and run her fingers through the too-long bangs that rest nearly in her eyes, her vanity shines clear.

He makes the note, but like the last, readjusts his wording as she is the one to clean up. Vain, but considerate?

He adjusts once more as she looks over the Earl with the eyes of a concerned older sister, something critical in a mischievous way.  _ Concerned with image; her own, and, in a way most considerate, others.  _ He imagines her the type to politely tell him about food stuck in his teeth to save him from embarrassment.

 

The next time the girl and Ciel associate is over lemonade, a pleasant affair as another Earl-Orchestrated fight between the butler and some master fighter was soon to be underway.

Sebastian walked past the two noblemen and only stopped when a dark hand with perfectly manicured nails touches his coat, so gentle and fond. “I have not seen you fight, but I’m sure you will be victorious.”

Ciel notes the way Sebastian’s eyes shift, his ruddy brown eyes churning like molten chocolate. He notes her familiar mannerisms, and the way that she doesn’t offer good luck but a sure and firm  _ you will win _ .

Sebastian wins of course, and she applauds of course, and he smiles like a lovesick fool and it’s disgusting.

Did demons even have hearts with which to love? The only thing that miserable creature ever loved was -

“Cats.”

The girl perked up, wide eyes looking at the young Earl in confusion. “Cats, Earl Phantomhive?”

If a demon dog wasn't far out of the realm of possibility then…

“I am allergic to cats. I thought I should inform you as there is a possibility that you will be staying for longer than the allocated month.” The boy lets the lie slip out so easy. “In any case, I knew he would win. He always does. It’s not fun anymore to watch.” The wave of his hand and the childish statement is one that he repeats frequently after another of Sebastian's victories. “What about you, Lady Adebowele? Does your culture allow it’s women to possess fighting prowess, or is it more reserved?”

Again, that mad look is back, held back by a wall of stoicism.

She asks Finnian (and not his master?) if she could borrow a shirt and pants from him and without thinking he offers to fetch something clean for her, only to be stopped, not by Ciel (who considered it) but Sebastian, looking behind Finny with a wide smile.

“If I may, I believe we have some of Lady Midford’s hunting attire for her surprise visits. I’m sure that would suit Lady Ade much better than men’s clothing.”

Perhaps it was a stray deviant thought, but the idea of the strange woman in a common man’s clothing was amusing to Ciel. “Sebastian, please assure that the lady receives proper clothing for this. We wouldn't want her injured or impeded in any way.”

Ciel would laugh at her in Finnian’s grimy clothes.

She soon returned, hair in a braid that Mei Rin likely did for her, and in Aunt Francis’ hunting clothes, she looked a lot more severe. The pants she wore elongated her legs and her wide eyes seemed more cat-like than ever. Her ears even seemed pointed. How had Ciel not seen it before? Sebastian would never go for a human - a demon cat seemed an odd choice, but… he’d seen stranger. 

She moves fluidly without the dress, so there was no illusion in how she floated about; her feet were bare and flat into the ground, her poise was perfect, and she moved silently.

A simple agility trial was all he asked, but it had turned into a race between her and the servants of the house. Ciel was fine to sit back, only imagining the terrible flare up he’d have if he exerted himself too much. Sebastian held a watch to time and Tanaka held the gun to signal the race’s start.

The blast went off and the girl bolted, leaving Bard and Mei Rin in the dust. Only Finny could keep up, lagging slightly because of the way she rounded corners.

She didn’t simply run around the corners of the makeshift track, more so did she propel herself forward with her bare feet, unafraid to then grasp at the earth with her hands to turn direction, continuing her long, striding gait to where they started.

40 seconds for a 400 metre race was impressive, considering she didn’t cheat. She didn’t seem winded or exerted in any meaningful way either. She could be faster, she just chose not to beat Finny too badly.

“Finny, 48 seconds is still commendable. You raced strong, you move quick, like a frightened mouse.” She praised him needlessly, not even a sheen of sweat on her, the gardener grinning up at her through his panting. She manages to pat him twice before going to work picking dirt from her nails.

“Is it back in the dress then? These clothes, they do not suit me.”

Even now, she was as vain as ever.

A strength challenge was up next before the true attempt at combat. Ciel wouldn't want to be the reason the girl got hurt biting off more than she could chew, after all. Seeing her back in the dress made her only look so much daintier.

She easily lifted Ciel into her arms. He was the smallest one in the manor and the easiest thing to lift in these sorts of things. Next came Finny, who was also easily hoisted. She even manages to toss him up, throwing him into a straight fit of laughter.

Mei Rin couldn’t help the blush that overtook her as she was lifted like a bride in the arms of a woman who smiled so sunnily and held her like she was precious.

When it came to Bard, she took the approach of lifting him by the legs, careful to balance him even as he flailed in some panic.

With that done… Ciel supposed they could get on with it. This was quickly becoming boring. “Sebastian.”

The butler is swift to answer, “Yes, young master?”

“Please assess her combat abilities personally.” He sniffs, already thinking of the next thing for him to be doing. “Do whatever necessary and tell me if she should stay. Everyone else, back to work. I have things to attend to.”

Ciel is first to leave and lets everyone else stand, stunned, but quickly and with purpose, Mei Rin, Finny and Bard all scatter.

Sebastian knew that Ciel knew. The boy was far too smart for his own good sometimes. So why would he trust the butler to be impartial?

Impartial with the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.

She looks up at him through that fringe of hair and offers a hand. “We will not be fighting? Am I right in reading you?”

He can’t help the smile that crosses his face as he laces his finger with hers. He doesn't answer.

“Then, what will we do instead?”

She asks the question innocently, voice mumbling and breathless, as if she’s imagined the possibilities but still attempted to keep up this front of demure purity. What a truly manipulative creature.

He’s seen the way her back muscles worked when she arched her spine, bones and cord-like fibers shifting just under the skin. The way her neck lengthened when she turned her head, something innocent like averting one's eyes and something as instinctual as offering one’s neck, soft and vulnerable.

She was wilderness wrapped in silk, and he intended to unwrap her.

She was eager to be taken to her own room in the manor, the need for privacy - safety - a priority for her. If she were going to rut for the first time in this body, she wasn’t going to have any interruptions.

She slips her arms around Sebastian’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss, something she had been dying to try. His own hands met her waist, trailing up her gentle curves to undo the back of her dress. The way it simply slipped away was holy, inch after inch of bronze flecked skin exposed to his ravenous gaze. He looked on her like she was prey, and she shudders, happy that undergarments weren't apart of her wants or needs. She lets him inspect her, basking in her warmth before she huffs, unbuttoning his suit jacket. She lets out a chirp and he knows that means she’s displeased - that something is unfair. So he strips himself of his vest and shirt, letting his stray push the fabric off of his shoulders. His skin was milky, smooth like freshly fallen snow, lacking in any prominent flush, like an icy corpse. Blue at the edges, even.

She perches in his lap, legs beside his as she straddles him, her folds spreading just so as her legs spread. He offers a gloved hand to her lips and she takes it between her teeth, not pulling as his hand slips out and down, down the flat expanse of her stomach, the curve of her severe hips, over her thick thigh and to her mound. A perfect hint of light, fleshy pink peaked from behind soft labia and curling pubic hair, and the ease with which he eased a finger through them and straight for her pretty little clit brought a shock to the feline’s system. Her hips roll and she mewls, asking for more. So he gives more, feeling her slick spreading, just enough to work two fingers into her. She lets out a gasp as her sweet cunt is worked over, legs flexing as he curls his fingers inside of her. Both of their eyes are locked, pupils becoming slits and fang toothed grins gracing their faces. She can’t help herself as she goes for another kiss, lip splitting against his tooth, his tongue lapping at the small beads of blood that smeared from it. She looked like she was wearing rouge.

Sebastian whispers to her, “unbutton me,” and she obeys, only lifting enough that he could push down his waistband and let his cock free. He takes away his hand, a slick sound following only for those juices to be spread on his member. He mouths at the front of her throat, nipping and pulling, managing a groan as she positions herself above his manhood, wetness meeting his head and his knuckles just dragging along her lips as he continued stroking himself slick.

She presses down and he presses back, engulfed in a heat that finally,  _ finally _ felt hot. Humans were lukewarm at best, but she was positively scorching. She truly was the sun, Sebastian thought aimlessly, only to be interrupted by her attempt to lift herself.

The demon grins, taking her hips and snapping his own up, pulling a yowl from her. It’s positively beautiful, the way her modest breasts heave, the jut of the edge of her ribcage. “Again.” She demands, eyes bright as her nails dig into the demon’s arms.

He indulges her demand, snapping their hips together again, pulling another, longer yowl. Sebastian didn’t usually like his partners loud, but her voice sent tremors through him.

He leans back and she moves with him, hands moving onto his shoulders. He feels her walls twitching around him as she looks down on him, a gentle roll of her hips making her shudder. “Never rut on top before,” she confesses into his ear, unsure as to what she was allowed to so. A low, gravelly growl is his initial response, his grip on her waist tightening.

She was always learning so much from him, was his wry thought.

“Let me hollow you out.” He whispers back. “Let me make room for all the little ones I’ll give you.”

Her breathing hitches and she nods into the crook of his neck. “Breed me, demon.”

He’s quick to fulfil her desire, beginning a quick pace, pulling her hips to meet his with every thrust. She mewls and groans freely and loudly, the noise bouncing off the walls. She can’t keep her hands still, clawing at Sebastian's chest, pulling his hair, body rocking as she’s thoroughly fucked. Sebastian barely caught a glimpse of her fangs before she bites him with a snarl, drawing blood. He doesn’t falter even as he feels the dribble of fluid down his neck, only giving a particularly hard thrust when she laps at the new wound. His claws dig deeper into supple flesh, paying her back in kind for the bite, and only once she’s bleeding and shaking does he thread his bloodied hand into her hair and  _ yank _ ,  **hard,** forcing her head back so he can see the blood smeared across her cheek, the hair clinging to the first sheen of sweat he’s seen on her, a deep flush and those far away, amber eyes.

She clings her hand to the sheets under him, the other biting into his collar, her eyes coming to reality as she looks at him. There's that wild look in her eyes.

He yanks again and she gasps, back arching, eyes rolling in her head as her cunt practically swallows him deeper and clenches, his own groan muffled by his teeth sinking into the soft flesh just under her ear. She can’t keep her whimper back as she’s filled to the brim, the first truly submissive sound she’s made, heat permeating through her.

She’s panting, her hair a tangled mess and her neck marred, blood on her lips. She doesn’t smile, but he can see the adoration behind those golden eyes.

She curls in close to him with a low hum and he wonders if she can see the same adoration he feels for her.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to ship him with a black girl is all this is 100% self indulgent but also, shout out to my sisters who don't have fanfics for them.


End file.
